


塞纳河畔

by xkkunxx



Category: Kun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkkunxx/pseuds/xkkunxx
Summary: 拽气兄控葵中奎 X 弟控奎中葵





	1. 塞纳河畔（上）

周二早晨的塞纳河畔，八点刚过十五分，咖啡店里挤了不少神情疲惫麻木的上班族，在等待一剂“补药”助他们暂时从缺觉深渊里解脱出来。与人气形成鲜明对比的是异常安静的氛围。空气里只余服务员使用零钱抽屉发出的哐当声，咖啡师操纵机器打奶泡的嗡鸣声，间或夹杂着一两声餐具接触杯盘的清脆回响以及翻阅报纸书籍时的沙沙细响。所有人都默契得沉浸在自己的小世界里，拒绝与外界做过多交涉。

 

“当啷~当啷~”复古门铃忠实欢迎着每一位来客。一个头系发带、身着无袖背心和宽松运动短裤的亚裔少年自交错的光影间轻快得走来，边走边将飘逸蓬松的栗色卷发捋向耳后，抬臂时整片光洁的胸腹肌肤自宽大的袖口中一闪而过，未及细品，就叫那自然垂落的胳膊又挡了回去，勾得人心里直呼不过瘾，也暗自惋惜刚才未能屏息凝神看个分明。

 

倒是为了省事儿坐在最靠近柜台那桌的蔡绪奎隔着墨镜看出了点名堂：少年右上臂背面三分之一处有一颗圆痣，长得位置跟他印象中的弟弟蔡许葵分毫不差。只是眼前人皮肤莹润通透得仿佛上好羊脂玉的样子又与回忆里皮孩子黑不溜丢的朴实样貌很有些出入，绪奎一时也不能确定这就是他七年前随母亲远走异国他乡的弟弟。

 

（接下来五节是回忆，不喜可跳）

蔡氏夫妇虽在户口本上依旧登记为夫妻，但自奎葵兄弟俩懂事起就为追求不同的事业而分居两地了。蔡爸带着个性稳重的哥哥蔡绪奎留在国内，创办了一家广告公司，带领一班扎实肯干的策划团队在业界稳扎稳打得拼搏了近十年。如今不说是龙头老大，就资源和人脉来说也得是一流水准。

 

至于蔡妈，大学期间是位风云学姐——不仅风姿绰约且年年系里歌舞大赛都拿冠军。与蔡爸结婚后她隐退多时。后来孩子稍大没了那顾虑，她便奔赴纽约，伦敦，巴黎等历史悠久的音乐剧之都深入学习歌唱表演，也逐渐开始在剧团巡演卡司（cast）中斩头露角。

 

随母亲出国时弟弟蔡许葵也不过九岁的半大孩子，平时古灵精怪的最爱捉弄同龄孩子。但一月之间那只小皮猴就成熟了不少，第一次视频通话里竟说出了一定会好好学习外语、多交新朋友，不让妈妈分心的话。当时小葵双眼里绽放出的坚定自信与徐女士眼中闪烁的泪花让奎很受触动。

 

之后，两地的家人都忙碌在各自的领域和时区内，连语音通话都得找能凑得到一起的公休日。至于视频，那更是想都别想，毕竟打个两三分钟，蔡妈那儿可能就要赶飞机了，蔡爸也总有成堆的文件要看。至于兄弟俩，一个忙着学习管理，下班比boss老爸还晚，另一个课余活动也很丰富，一三五艺术人生、二四六以球会友，不着家的程度直追他\妈。

 

本来逢年过节一家人还约定互寄照片明信片，结果刚开始一两年都还能遵守，等小葵上了初中开始，不知是否受同龄（中二）少年的影响，开始装酷不爱出境反倒醉心拍风景照了。小朋友倔（中二）起来是连亲妈都没辙的。这么一来，大奎已有五年没见过弟弟的样子了。成长期的孩子一天一个样，更别说五年时间，足够一个小瘦猴蜕变为翩翩少年郎。

 

大奎回过神来，就见那白净少年与咖啡师小哥用法语聊开了。一介外国人自是听不出发音如何，但少年优雅舒缓的语气和不紧不慢的语速搭配着轻柔软糯的音质仿佛古希腊神话中奥菲厄斯的音乐，具有连石头都为其所动的魅力。因此即使长久的宁静被对话声打断了，人们也接受得相当自然，至多瞥一眼后便将注意力转回手头的事情。

 

然而奎抱着好奇与不确定的心思，借着镜片继续观察着两人。那小哥是典型高加索人种，高鼻深目，金色长卷发整洁得扎成一束从右肩垂落在工作服洁白挺阔的领口处；若非亲眼见他在咖啡馆打工，一定会错以为是中世纪古堡里走出来的贵族后裔。他比身高在这个年纪已相当出挑的少年还要高大半个头，说话的时候不自觉弯下腰来凑近少年脸庞，用那双好似盛有蔚蓝天宇的瞳眸专注得捕捉着少年的一颦一笑。于是乎，骨架纤细又稍矮的东方少年仿佛被整个圈在金发男子怀里。

 

这本是个唯美又温馨的画面，而其中的主角甚至都不一定与他有任何关联，奎不知道这有什么值得他生气的。但当他第九次端起咖啡又放下，转而抓起杂志却在半分钟后发现根本颠倒了之后，他切实感受到自己内心远不如想象中平静。这只是为了保护一个很像弟弟的男孩不受外国男人拐骗（一切都是奎的弟控滤镜在瞎暗示），奎这么对自己说。他尽量迈着不那么尴尬的步子挨到少年身边，以莫名低沉磁性的嗓音（参考武汉场V）问道：“如果我没认错的话，你是蔡许葵吗？”

 

少年有点儿愣神，其中包含了语言频道没切换好的局促以及异国他乡被人突然用母语叫出姓名的复杂情绪。不过片刻，他便组织完语句，用有些生疏却依然不紧不慢的中文回答：“我是蔡许葵，请问你是？”

 

奎听到了他最想听的内容，瞬间心里有了底气，连摘下墨镜展露真容的动作都多了炫耀的成分。他略带挑衅得斜眼望向那位头号假想危险人物，准备出言讥讽两句让他离弟弟远远的，却突然意识到自己半句法语都不会，一时语塞。他求助得望向此间唯一精通双语的弟弟，却发现对方在他视线转过去的瞬间竟无情得回头与那咖啡师聊上了。只是这次对话结束得干脆利落，大概半分钟后，葵就拉着自己的笨蛋哥哥在一众好奇探究的眼神中出了店门。

 

“大奎，你怎么来了？”语言技能满点的葵这次开口比之前更遛了，却也连带着语气越发不客气。

 

“小葵，我是你哥哥啊，你怎么能直呼我名字呢？”说到此处，奎居然有点委屈，这是被对家联合起来下套时都不曾有过的感受：“我不远万里飞来法国，见着你不知道有多高兴呢，你为什么这么冷淡？”

 

“大奎，你可别给我来这套兄友弟恭的把戏。你也说了这是法国，连爸妈都直呼其名的地方，你的那些‘之乎者也’赶紧入乡随俗放弃掉吧。”

 

这回轮到奎愣住了，弟弟成长成熟了在他意料之中，可拥有这么强的独立思考能力与伶俐的口条（综合起来就是回怼能力）谁也没给他打个预防针呀。目光涣散得盯着那怎么看怎么粉嘟嘟，一旦开口却仿佛刀子似的嘴唇半晌，奎终于找回了一点点思路：“葵葵，转移注意力也没用。我问你，咖啡店里那个男的是怎么回事？”

 

“大奎，你引以为傲的礼节哪里去了？就算有意见也不要对一个初次见面的绅士用‘那个男的’这样粗鄙的代称吧？更别提那可是一个帮我很多忙的学长啊。”葵有点儿无语得看向他哥。

 

奎也一时语塞了，略带尴尬得辩解：“可是，你们的距离也太近了...他那样子就像要...嗯...那个”说着，他不好意思得并起右手食中两指点了点唇瓣。

 

葵半眯着眼睛不着痕迹得打量他哥。几年不见，哥哥比分离时长了些肉，此刻刘海用发胶固形在头顶，显得毫无遮挡的脸更加圆圆的像只可爱的小胖头鱼。耳朵还是那么圆乎乎的薄薄两瓣，其上毛细血管丰富，像现在这种害羞时刻会肉眼可见得变成朝霞那美妙绝伦的颜色。来得正好呢，他寻思着，最近总跟同一帮人打球开始有点无趣了，正好有趣的就这么送上门来了，不正应了“千里姻缘一线牵”吗（葵葵我劝你不要骄傲自满，再多多学习中华文化的博大精深吧）。

 

“哥哥~ ”奎听到了自己比较想听的称呼，可其中的戏谑意味又让他不自觉红了耳朵。

 

“学长其实人真的特别善良，经常陪我在画室呆到很晚，还给我送吃的不让我饿坏胃。今年情人节他其实偷偷托人给我送情书来着，我压到现在还没回...”这一停顿，奎的心又哆嗦上了。

 

“哥哥你说，我要不要今晚就答应他的邀请和他烛光晚餐了？正好你也在，还可以见证一下。我们传统文化不是讲究见家长嘛？你就代替我们忙得不见人影的爸妈做一回家长咯~”

 

“葵葵你胡说什么呀！”奎被这当头棒喝闹得两眼一抹黑，就算是在大街上，他也有一种扑倒在地滚两滚缓解郁闷之情的冲动。 到底还是疼弟弟，奎半点重话也说不出：“你以前不是最喜欢漂亮姐姐了吗？那个男人那么高壮，你跟他在一起要吃亏的！不行，哥哥我决不答应！”

 

“不让我谈也可以~ 只要哥哥答应我一个条件...”说到这儿，葵又不继续下去了。奎已经濒临崩溃边缘，正有点儿磨拳霍霍给亲弟来一下的打算，却突然被那欠揍小孩给揽住了腰肢带到了身边。

 

奎从瞬间位移的眩晕感中缓过劲来，回看向刚才站的地方，有过一面之缘的咖啡师正立在那里。男子缓缓收掉张开双臂去抱人的动作，但脸上那个招牌微笑却还在营业。也许是背光的原因，奎觉得那微笑的弧度有些森然可怖。

 

这次葵与咖啡师的对话比前次还要激烈一倍，语速快得几乎让奎以为他在说rap。一声悠长的叹气后，那个男子耸耸肩走了，而葵却面露不快，似乎刚才的谈判破裂了。

 

由于事情很可能是因他而起的，奎问得小心翼翼的：“到底发生了什么？你们刚刚吵架了吗？你吵输了吗？”

 

葵神色复杂得看了他半晌，什么也没说，只是将自己的毛脑袋埋进了哥哥温暖馨香的胸膛。嗯，长肉了真好，连这里都变得更Q弹更好埋了。毛脑袋舒服得情不自禁上下蹭了蹭，也不知道触到了哪儿，哥哥喉咙里咕噜咕噜的，末了发出一声有点儿撒娇似的气声。“要命了，”葵对自己说：“这么诱人的哥哥绝对不让给那个阅人无数、眼光毒辣的死基佬！一定誓死守护哥哥的贞操。”


	2. 塞纳河畔（下)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 餐厅参考Le Jules Verne。听说是巴黎比较代表性的空中餐厅，没去过，瞎写。
> 
> 2\. 穿搭参考：葵偏尼龙风，奎是新浪《乐见大牌》那套。博主是时尚黑洞，勿纠。
> 
> 葵中奎依旧在悄咪咪得使坏，奎中葵也在悄咪咪得可爱~

虽是有些犹疑自己是否破坏了弟弟和友人间的感情，但奎向来尊重别人隐私，弟弟不说他也不打算刨根问底。再者，工作方面的事情也够他操心的了。这不，刚因偶遇所耽搁的片刻功夫里，蔡爸临时安排给他的助理兼翻译已经打了不下十个电话了。

 

对葵举了举手机，奎走去街角回了电话。原来是热情的法国合作方想尽地主之宜为他接风洗尘，邀请他去位于艾弗尔铁塔二层兼顾美食与风景的标志性餐厅共进晚餐。位置是提前一个月就订好的，再者确实没有什么比美食美景更能拉近人与人之间的距离了，奎自然是没有理由拒绝的。讲定了见面时间与方式，奎又叮嘱了助理两句，这才挂断。扭头一看，葵就在几步之遥看他，似有话要说的样子。

 

“葵葵，你都听到啦？哥哥晚上见客户，不能一起吃重逢以后的第一餐了。明晚你挑地方哥哥请你吃饭好不好？”奎并不怎么介意弟弟听自己讲电话，就算多年不见，在他心里弟弟也是亲密的存在。

 

葵闻言有点儿不满哥哥把他当小孩一样哄，不过眼前他有更重要的事要说：“哥哥，反正你就需要个翻译而已，带我不好吗？我在本地呆得更久，不仅精通中法双语，对法国文化习俗也了解根深，绝对比你那个临时的半吊子助理来得方便。”（哥哥关照助理的样子太温柔了，我好嫉妒，这是葵真实的心声。）

 

奎倒也认真考虑了下，觉得是个有些靠谱的建议。不过，他上下打量了葵一眼，调侃道：“你一看上去就没满十八啊，雇佣童工不合适吧。”

 

葵被这一笑晃了神儿，晨曦里，哥哥嘴角挑起的弧度像是舀起后丝丝滑落的蜂蜜，一滴滴得淌进他的心间，香甜惑人偏又只能尝到少许，无法尽兴。势在必得的葵自然不会被奎的三言两语打击到：“哥哥你不也就占个发型的便宜，其他地方跟我长得一模一样。至于身高，”葵不怀好意得瞟了瞟对方的休闲皮鞋，“今天这双鞋里应该能垫挺多的吧？”

 

“葵葵你怎么什么都敢说...” 奎整个人都羞红到了耳尖，若不是考虑到这是个同性婚姻合法的国家，奎的拳头都要捶上葵的肩膀了。此刻，奎将手掌轻拍在了大腿上取而代之。葵几乎有点遗憾得自忖：这要是自己的手拍上这肉质紧实的大腿该有多妙~ 没关系，温水煮青蛙，以后有的是机会，葵按耐住心头那匹蠢动的野兽。

 

“所以，哥哥你就同意我跟你去吧?”硬的来完该来点软的，谁能拒绝得了推拉高手蔡小葵？这么想着葵顺势给他哥比了个心。

 

果不其然，还没从刚才心灵打击中回过神来的奎眨眼就被糖衣炮弹给轰没了主意。再来确实葵只是形象上不过关，刚才和那个咖啡师你来我往、当仁不让的气势完全不输他的任何一个下属。“好啦，既然是合理的要求就答应你了，一会儿去乖乖做个发型换套正装好吗？”

 

葵对这个结果非常满意，眨眨眼睛以示赞成。这下轮到奎的心脏不好了：瞧那羽扇似的浓密睫毛扑闪扑闪得折射着阳光，连带着底下那双眼儿就在这明明暗暗的光照里流光溢彩的，就仿佛稀世的玛瑙玉，直想叫人揣在怀里不被偷了去。

 

奎克制住自己抱着那颗毛脑袋狂揉一通的冲动，找不着北得宣布立刻给弟弟从头到脚都搞定，却忘了自己人生地不熟，离了导航哪也去不了。还是葵打了车，去到平时经常光顾的百货公司。托母亲品味高级的福，这家店里的服务员和葵也是旧识，很熟悉他的着装尺寸以及风格。考虑到场合，给他选了高领毛衣搭西装外套，裤子是有点阔形的款式，显得复古又不失时尚。

 

虽有人靠衣装的说法，但奎更惊叹于弟弟换一身装扮就仿佛换了灵魂似的驾驭能力。这会儿那头浅褐色小卷毛依旧软萌，但眼神却精干强硬了起来，成熟而专业。还没等他感叹完，葵突然泄了气似的，吧嗒吧嗒跑过来，有点害羞得扯扯哥哥衣袖，渴望得凝视着他：“穿这身够格吗？”

 

奎被这180度大转弯弄得摸不着头脑，却也站起来绕着弟弟走了一圈认真审视了一下这套衣服，还顺手给他理了理领口。“嗯，还挺好的。就是...这毛衣下摆最好收进去...嗯，然后再给他配一个项链，对对，不要银的要那个金的...” 葵看着哥哥像只忙碌的松鼠鼓着腮帮子围着自己转，可爱却不自知的模样，他简直希望时间停止在这一刻。不过哥哥一向效率高，不一会儿，奎便立在他身边，对着镜子里两人打量了下，问道：“这样站在一起配吗？”

 

奎今天穿的是三件套格子西装，内搭的背心绅士又斯文，只是西装外套将身体曲线都掩藏住了，显得有点中规中矩。“要不哥哥到时候把外套脱了吧。”葵建议到。

 

“好，我试试。”奎执行力也是一绝，说脱就脱。被贴身马甲勾勒出的优越腰线和极品长腿翘臀就那么一览无余了。连阅人无数的导购女士都无声赞叹，更别提路人了，都欲拿出手机拍照。

 

还没等奎仔细比对，忽然弟弟就凑近过来，将西服外套一把给哥哥披上。末了，还找了件烟灰色风衣给奎试。风衣上身整体效果确实不错，但奎还是不解道：“不用裹那么严吧，天气还没凉到这个地步呢？”“要的，哥哥，你看我连毛衣都穿上了，你不穿风衣显得我们不是一个季节的。”说着葵疯狂暗示导购。

 

那位女士也是个伶俐的，用生硬的英语回道: “That coat looks fantastic with your suit. （大衣和西装绝配）” 奎一想这是弟弟头一回给自己选衣服，便也不再多言，点头爽快埋单了。之后给葵换发型便略去不提。

 

时间转眼就到了七点。餐厅华丽典雅的大堂内，一对亚裔兄弟吸引了无数人的视线。俊秀的外貌已足够耀眼，更难得的是，两人的气质也无可挑剔。穿西装风衣的那位儒雅而绅士，穿高领毛衣、廓形西裤的那位则清冷而卓绝。最稀奇的还莫过于那位一脸冷淡的青年异常贴心得替另一位提着公文包，坠在其后一臂之遥护着他不让路过的侍者碰到。

 

被引至客户预订的位置，那里已经坐着一位同样西装革履的男士。他闻声抬起头来，一双眼睛已带上笑意迎接来人。于此同时，他起身递出右手，与二人分别握过，并操\着法式英语欢迎了他们。不待他问清哪位是自己所约之人，葵已经挂上营业微笑，礼貌得用法语回应：“这是我哥哥August，你等的人。我是他弟弟Kun，担任今晚的翻译。”

 

寒暄过后，菜肴便一道道上桌了。葵看得出哥哥很爱品尝异国美味，可惜往往吃不了两口就要和热情的法国人谈人生谈理想。法式口音并不易懂，但他很专注得聆听，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，微侧身将一边圆圆的耳朵也送过去；嘴巴因为那点儿认真劲紧抿着，显得腮帮子更鼓更幼齿了。真是背头都阻挡不了的可爱，葵无语得感叹。要是他坐在哥哥对面，一定很想把这个奶团子戳一戳、捏一把，看看手感是不是跟奶茶里的珍珠似的Q弹。

 

想到这一茬，他赶紧把视线转移到对面大叔身上。那位依旧热情洋溢看不出什么不对劲，但是再仔细观察一下就不难发现他对奎已经略有好感了。比如，本来礼节性停留在眉骨的目光已经慢慢下滑到了唇瓣；又比如，谈话间有意无意的接触变多了，拍个肩如此简单的动作，这位大叔的咸猪手却往下滑了滑捏到了胳膊那里。妈的，葵在心里暗咒，也不看看自己多老了还妄想搞年轻貌美大帅哥，别硬不起来就丢人了。

 

反观奎，毫无所觉得与人推杯换盏，笑语盈盈的，好似那鬼\佬说法国蜗牛是吃人参长大的他都会和颜悦色得：噢？是吗？很有趣。

 

葵憋气，却仍记得这是哥哥重要的客户不好开罪。他先是拿餐巾给哥哥擦了擦唇上遗留的一点儿红酒渍，接着趁机用法语吸引走法国人的注意力。事实证明只有葵不想做，没有葵做不到的。客户一看这位高岭之花主动找话题聊天了，又是漂亮小老板的弟弟，自是给足面子。

 

就这样，晚餐慢慢进入尾声，精致的甜品被盛在光可鉴人的瓷盘里呈上桌。葵余光瞥见哥哥眼里的小心心好似有了实体，biubiubiu得发射给奶白色的马卡龙，暖棕色的栗子蛋糕和深咖色的坚果巧克力。真的好想把他吃掉啊~ 葵暗道。

 

“据我所知这家的甜品不限量供应哦，我再帮你叫一盘好吗？舒芙蕾也是这里的特色。”讨厌的大叔很会破坏气氛。奎吃得正投入，抬头看的时候唇角还沾着一点奶白色的cream。噢 ~ 我的天！葵强装镇定得用大拇指抹去那诱人犯罪的痕迹，而后更是花了十二分自制力才没将手指放进嘴里品尝（其实葵应该很想把手指塞进哥哥嘴里酱酿）。

 

注意到哥哥脸蛋泛着不知是醉酒还是受热以后的酡红，葵再不忍耐，直接向法国人告辞带哥哥离席。外头夜色正好，塞纳河水倒映着路灯波光粼粼。年轻的情侣你侬我侬得相携而过，空气里留下热情奔放的香水味；幸福美满的一家四口有说有笑得迎面而来，欢声笑语悦耳动听；一对年过半百的老夫妇扶着河畔围栏，互相为彼此生命里最年轻的这一天拍照留念...

 

这时，街头艺人也拨动了木吉他，随着舒缓轻快得曲调字正腔圆的女声带着慵懒和世故唱着“Je ne veux pas travailler”。一直安静得半闭着眼靠在葵肩头的哥哥突然来了劲,缓缓跟着音乐摇摆着，那脑袋还仿佛打盹似的一点一点的怪好玩的。

 

“哥，你醒了？”葵关心道。奎努力得眨巴着睁大了眼：“这首歌还不错，叫什么名字？”葵又吃醋又好笑：“哥你也不感谢一下葵葵这么辛苦把你带过来，一醒就知道问歌名。这首我还正好听过，是Sympathique噢，讲述一个为爱所困的女人茶不思饭不想，还不想工作呢。哥，如果是你，会为所爱放弃一切吗？”

 

可惜奎迷迷糊糊得根本听不懂弟弟的问题，只自顾自得哼着“Je ne veux pas travailler~ Je ne veux pas déjeuner~”，边在葵的肩窝里蹭来蹭去，像只撒娇的大猫。

 

路过的熊孩子清脆得向两人抛来一句：“Tous mes voeux de bonheur!（祝你们幸福！）”，孩子他妈赶紧道歉牵走他。葵面无表情得点点头，心里却兴高采烈得回应：“Merci. （谢谢。）”

 

巴黎的夜色还在蔓延，塞纳河水缓缓翻搅。Je ne veux pas travailler~ Je ne veux pas déjeuner~ 哥哥，请你说话算话，为我沦陷吧。


End file.
